The present disclosure relates to a chair, and particularly relates to a chair provided with an awakening device that provides stimulation to a seated person.
For the purpose of preliminarily preventing generation of an accident at the time of driving a vehicle, there is a known technique of preventing a decrease in an awake state of a driver of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP A 2013-220810 describes a technique of providing a vibrating stimulation to a seated person by using a vehicle seat including a heartbeat sensor or a breathing sensor, and an electric device such as a motor. The technique of preventing the decrease in an awake state, in other words, preventing a doze, can be used not only for the vehicle seat but also for an office legged chair or the like for the purpose of efficiently studying or working.
However, in a case where the electric device is attached to the legged chair, unlike the vehicle seat with which the electric device can be disposed inside the vehicle, attachment spaces and attachment strength for a battery, an ECU (Electrical Control Unit), and the like are not easily ensured. Thus, as a technique in which an electric device is used in a legged chair, Japanese Patent Publication JP T 2006-503599 describes a technique of, in order to correct a posture of a seated person, arranging a sensor on a seating surface of a legged chair, attaching a control unit including a battery and a control device (a member holding the battery and the control device is referred to as a holding member) to a lower surface of a cushion pan, and detecting a posture of the seated person on the basis of presence or absence of a sensor detection signal.
In the above legged chair described in JP T 2006-503599, when legs or the like of the seated person hit the control unit and the control unit is bumped, the control unit may sometimes be removed from the cushion pan. Therefore, there is a need for ensuring attachment strength of the control unit to the legged chair.
When heat generated from the battery and the control device is kept in the control unit, operation speed of the control device may sometimes be decreased. Further, a space for arrangement of a harness attached to the control unit is not easily ensured. In particular, in a legged chair with casters, the harness easily gets entangled with the chair, and attachment of the harness is a problem.
Since the control unit is provided on the lower side of a seated portion, the seated person does not easily perform a task of replacing the battery forming the control unit or charging the battery in a seated state.